Insiden Choromatsu
by aia masanina
Summary: Bagi Choromatsu, selera fashion Todomatsu sungguhlah aneh bin norak. Namun ujung-ujungnya, dia mencobanya juga. Dan begitu ketahuan Karamatsu, dia menjadi panik seakan kiamat sudah dekat. Pesan moral: jangan suka kurang kerjaan. [KaraChoroTodo] [Diadaptasi dari episode 16 bagian terakhir, "Insiden Ichimatsu"]
**Insiden Choromatsu**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_ , absurd, humor garing.

Diadaptasi dari Osomatsu-san episode 16, "Insiden Ichimatsu".

KaraChoroTodo, ditambah dengan satu tokoh spesial.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

Jika ditanya siapa di antara mereka berenam yang suka kurang kerjaan, jawabannya adalah Choromatsu.

Di saat yang lain memilih berleha-leha, memimpikan punya pacar cantik nan ayu padahal mereka tidak tahu diri (tolong, wajah mereka pas-pasan. Siapa juga yang mau melirik mereka?), Choromatsu sibuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan, menyusun aplikasi lamaran dan tetek bengeknya, bahkan bergadang meski tiada artinya. Dan sekeras apapun dia berusaha, ujung-ujungnya dia bakal didepak dari kantor tempatnya melamar, dan yang lebih miris, hanya dalam tempo dua menit.

Kurang kerjaan? Tidak, kalau kasusnya sudah seperti itu, jelas-jelas dia dikutuk.

Sepertinya dia ketularan Karamatsu.

 _Kampret._

Lalu, dari mana dia punya uang untuk datang ke konser Nyaa- _chan_? Dikasih orang tuanya? Coba pikirkan, Choromatsu punya lima saudara yang sama-sama pengangguran. Memberi makan mereka berenam saja orang tuanya sampai nangis darah, apalagi memberinya uang untuk membayar tiket yang harganya mencekik itu.

Jadi, dari mana dia mendapatkan uangnya?

Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Tak baik berburuk sangka.

Choromatsu sungguhlah anak yang kurang kerjaan. Bukan karena dia suka iseng, tapi dia memang ngenes.

Katakanlah di suatu siang, di mana Choromatsu tiba di rumahnya setelah menghadiri konser Nyaa-chan untuk ke empat ribu kalinya (dan kali ini dia berhasil berfoto dengan Nyaa- _chan_. Hip hip hore … walau ukuran fotonya hanyalah dua kali tiga, sih.).

 _Grek._

" _I'm home_."

Choromatsu, ini bukan fanfiksi berbahasa Inggris.

 _Grek._

" _Aku muleh_."

Choromatsu, ini bukan fanfiksi berbahasa Jawa.

 _Grek._

"Akyu pulank."

Choromatsu, _typo_.

 _Twitch, twitch._

Kalau saja ada vas bunga murahan, pasti Choromatsu sudah melemparkannya pada seseorang di balik laptop—maaf, maksudnya layar.

Rumah sepi bagaikan kuburan. Semuanya berkelana entah ke mana. Choromatsu pun ditinggal sendiri, memendam kesedihan yang tiada tara.

 _「_ _Salah naskah, oi!_ _」_

Maaf, tidak sengaja.

Choromatsu melepas sepatunya, menjejerkannya dengan sepatu saudara-saudaranya yang kucelnya _nauzubillah_ , kemudian melangkah masuk dan menuju kamar di lantai atas.

Di saat sepi begini, enaknya memeluk poster Nyaa- _chan_ sambil _co_ —

 _「_ _Ogah aku, kampret!_ _」_

Choromatsu menggeser pintu kamarnya sekaligus kamar saudara-saudaranya, melangkah masuk seraya melepaskan tas dari bahunya. Ia menghela napas, meletakkan tasnya di bawah jendela, kemudian membuka satu kancing kemeja hijaunya—berniat mengganti baju. Namun di saat itulah, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya, sedang tertidur lelap di atas sofa dan di bawah selimut tipis yang tidak bikin gerah.

 _[Siapa?]_

Todomatsu.

 _[…]_

…

 _[… Kenapa tidak dramatis banget, sih?]_

Karena ini bukan cerita horor.

… _Krik krik krik._

 _[Nggak lucu.]_

Aku rapopo.

.

Tahu bahwa dia hanya Todomatsu, Choromatsu kembali tak acuh dan berjalan menuju lemari, kalau saja sesuatu tidak digeletakkan begitu saja di lantai dan hampir menyandungnya.

"Eng?"

Choromatsu mengejapkan mata, kemudian membungkuk dan memungut topi _fedora_ jingga bergaris merah muda. Sejenak dia memerhatikan topi itu, sebelum hendak menaruhnya di atas lemari.

Niatnya, sih, begitu.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada setelan pakaian yang tergantung rapi di sebelah lemari. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan dasi merah mudah yang diikat di kerah, serta celana pendek berwarna senada. Sangat _matching_ dengan topi yang dipegangnya. _Style_ Todomatsu memang menawan—untuk seukuran anak SD.

Warna merah muda ini mengingatkannya pada Nyaa- _chan._

Kira-kira kalau dia memakai baju dengan warna pastel seperti ini, apakah Nyaa- _chan_ akan menyukainya?

 _"Kau memang payah dalam urusan_ fashion _, Choromatsu-_ niisan _._ _Khukhukhu …"_

Celaan Todomatsu beberapa minggu yang lalu, diikuti dengan wajah menyebalkan yang minta ditonjok, melintas dengan kurang ajar di benaknya. Choromatsu pun menggertakkan gigi.

 _Huh, memangnya apa bagusnya pakai baju seperti ini?_ batinnya seraya melepas sepasang pakaian itu dari gantungan, kemudian melirik Todomatsu yang masih tertidur lelap dengan kondisi membelakanginya. _Lihat saja. akan kubuktikan bahwa_ fashion _seperti ini sudah ketinggalan zaman … Totty._

Mulutnya pun tak luput membentuk senyuman aneh.

Gawat, lama-lama Choromatsu dan Ichimatsu makin sulit dibedakan.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan penuh waspada, Choromatsu menutup pintu dan jendela—setelah meleng ke sana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang melihatnya. Kemudian ia menatap pakaian yang dipegangnya, menelan ludah gugup, sebelum akhirnya menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menyerakkannya di pegangan sofa yang berhadapan dengan kaki Todomatsu.

.

.

 _Krik krok krik krok._

.

.

"U … Ukh …"

Butuh keberanian ekstra bagi Choromatsu untuk menatap bayangannya di cermin, bayangan dirinya yang kini memakai pakaian yang begitu norak di matanya. Heran dia. Kenapa Todomatsu dan Karamatsu begitu kompak dalam masalah selera _fashion_ mereka yang aneh? Jangan-jangan mereka jo—

—nes …

"Lu-Lumayan juga …"

Choromatsu berkeringat dingin, tersenyum terpaksa. Kini kemeja putih dan celana pendek merah muda tersemat di badannya. Topi _fedora_ dan dasi tak luput dikenakannya. Benar-benar mirip Todomatsu—minus mulut kucing.

"Co-Coba aku bisa mengambil satu foto saja …"

 **Penjilat.**

Bagian depan, oke. Bagian samping, oke. Bagian belakang, oke. Bagian kaki, oke.

Dilihat dari _angle_ manapun, pakaian itu memang cocok.

Kata rumput yang bergoyang saja, sih.

Tanggung hanya sekedar mencoba pakaiannya, Choromatsu berniat bertingkah layaknya Todomatsu. Ia melipat tangannya, berpikir, membayangkan tingkah khas Todomatsu yang bisa diingatnya. Mendapat ilham, dia membuka mata, kembali menatap cermin dengan pandangan penuh tekad.

Ia menarik napas.

"Todo—"

"Aku pulang, _my sweety room_."

 _BHAK!_

Choromatsu berjengit kaget.

 _Kampret! Demi Neptunus datang ke bumi, ada yang datang di saat memalukan seperti ini!_

Diam-diam dia melirik, menyaksikan saudara keduanya melangkah masuk dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang terkesan belagu.

 _Sialan! Kenapa kau pulang begitu cepat?! Kau tidak punya kerjaan di luar—_

"Hm, hari ini pun sang Dewi Fortuna belum mengirimkan Karamatsu Girls untukku." Karamatsu duduk bersila di lantai seraya melepaskan jaket dan kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya sok keren. "Mungkin besok-besok, aku harus memberikan ' _free kiss_ ' pada semua wanita yang lewat."

 _Mati meranalah kau di dalam penjara, Karamatsuuuu!_

Dengan posisi yang membelakangi Karamatsu, Choromatsu mencoba tetap berdiri tegak, walau tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

 _Habislah sudah._ Keringat dingin Choromatsu makin membanjir. _Aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi kalau sudah ketahuan begini …_

"Ng?" Suara bariton Karamatsu terdengar. "Kau sedang apa, Totty?"

Choromatsu terhenyak.

 _'To-Totty'?_ Mata Choromatsu mengejap, memerhatikan Karamatsu yang sedang memandangnya heran dari balik bahu. _Ko-Kok bisa? Apa gara-gara aku pakai pakaian seperti ini?_

Dewa-dewi yang gagah dan anggun, terima kasih karena telah menjauhkan Choromatsu dari tali tambang yang ada di gudang.

"Oh, Karamatsu- _niisan_ ~?" Choromatsu membalikkan badan dan memandang Karamatsu. Lidahnya seakan sedang mencecap pare kala dia memanggil Karamatsu dengan embel-embel ' _-niisan_ '. Pahit, bikin keselek, meski bikin sehat, sih. Bertingkah imut (yang menjurus ke norak) ala Todomatsu, Choromatsu melanjutkan, "Apa aku mengganggumu—" Tak lupa tambahkan satu kedipan. "— _Niisan~_?"

 _[Boeeekkk ….!]_

Sepertinya ada orang yang mencoba meniru Jyushimatsu di balik layar.

 _Krik._

Karamatsu tertegun.

 _Krik._

Choromatsu tertegun.

 _Krik._

 _Krik krik krik krik krik krik._

"Hm." Karamatsu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum (sok) ganteng. "Tentu aku tidak merasa terganggu. Lanjutkan saja urusanmu, Totty."

Choromatsu tetap terpaku ketika Karamatsu kembali fokus membersihkan kacamata hitamnya.

 _E-eh?_

Sebenarnya Karamatsu sebego apa, sih?

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Semua saudaranya memang bego, kecuali dirinya (menurut dirinya dan rumput yang bergoyang).

Dengan air mata berlinang-linang, Choromatsu memekik dalam hati.

Kami-sama _, aku berhasil menipunya! Terima kasih karena telah menjadikan Karamatsu sebagai orang bego!_

Siapa yang mengatakan Choromatsu punya hati sebersih malaikat? Begal dia!

"Tapi, Totty, omong-omong …" Karamatsu berhenti membersihkan kacamatanya dan menatap Choromatsu. "Kaus kakimu yang kanan terbalik."

"Eh?" Spontan Choromatsu menekuk kaki kanannya ke belakang, memerhatikan kaus kaki putih milik Todomatsu yang memang terbalik. Entah Karamatsu punya mata setajam apa sehingga tahu kalau kaus kakinya terbalik. Sembari tetap berdiri, Choromatsu buru-buru melepaskan kaus kaki itu dan memasangnya kembali, sembari tersenyum malu-malu ( _boek …!_ ). "Ahahaha … aku ceroboh sekali ya, _Niisan_."

"Hm, itu bukan salahmu, Totty." Karamatsu kembali tersenyum (sok) ganteng. "Kalau memang sedang ada yang mengganjal di hatimu, wajar kalau kau jadi kurang fokus, Totty."

"Ahahaha …" Choromatsu tertawa hambar. "Tidak ada, kok, _Niisan_. Aku baik-baik saja~"

"Benarkah, _my brother_?" Karamatsu menatapnya penuh selidik. "Apa kau sedang sakit, Totty?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak, tidak," kilah Choromatsu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Niisan_. _Ne_."

 _Wink_. Sebuah kedipan penuh cinta dilakukan lagi oleh Choromatsu, tak lupa dengan tanda _peace_ dua jari.

Sementara di relung hatinya yang terdalam, Choromatsu merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan kaki menumpu tubuhnya. Lampu putih bersinar sesinar Pepsadent menyoroti dirinya di antara kegelapan.

 _Tolong,_ Kami-sama _… Ambil nyawa hamba …_

" _Non, non, non,_ Totty." Karamatsu mengeleng-geleng seraya menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tidak perlu tersenyum palsu seperti itu. Kau memang sakit, kan, Totty? Katakan saja dan aku akan merawatmu, _Brother._ "

Makhluk satu ini memang kelewat pede!

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit!" Choromatsu mulai naik darah. "Jangan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh, Karamatsu—"

Gawat, dia lupa kalau sekarang dia adalah Todomatsu.

"— _niisan!_ "

Hooh … untung dia cepat tanggap.

"Kau yakin, Totty?" Tolong, kenapa Karamatsu masih juga memasang wajah polos macam itu? "Kalau begitu, kenapa suaramu terdengar beda?"

 _Ohok._

"A—Ah … kalau ini …" Bola mata Choromatsu berputar ke segala arah, mencari alasan. "Ti-Tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu saja suaraku begini—"

Tapi Karamatsu sudah dapat menangkap jawaban di balik tingkah aneh adiknya. Sudah sangat jelas dan kasat mata. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak mengerti hal ini. Dengan bangga, ia mendengus, yakin sekali dengan pemikirannya.

"Fuh … jelas-jelas kau sedang sakit, Totty," ujar Karamatsu. "Sakit apa kali ini? Oh, pasti demam, kan?"

 _Twitch, twitch!_

Sudah dibilang tidak sakit juga, masih ngeyel!

Choromatsu angkat tangan, menyerah. Kalau ada bendera putih, pasti akan dia kibarkan. Kalau perlu di Aokihabara, biar sekalian bunuh diri.

"Ah, ya …" Choromatsu berpura-pura memasang tatapan sayu sembari meletakkan tangan di dahi. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang sakit, Karamatsu- _niisan_ …"

"Hm, aku memang tidak pernah salah." Karamatsu, tolong cepat mati. "Lagipula, kenapa kau sampai berbohong tadi, Totty? Kalau memang sakit, bilang saja dari awal."

"Eh …?" Suaranya pun sengaja dibuat-buat agar Choromatsu makin terlihat sedang sakit. "Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan kakak-kakakku, _Niisan_ …"

 **Pembual.**

"Hm, kalau aku, jelas tak akan kerepotan, Totty." Karamatsu tersenyum (sok) pengertian. "Kalau begitu, biar kuperiksa dirimu dulu."

Choromatsu _sweatdrop_.

"Eh, beneran. Tak perlu repot-repot, _Niisan_ —"

"Sudahlah. _C'mon_." Karamatsu menarik tangan Choromatsu hingga mereka duduk berhadapan di lantai. "Aku hanya mau menyentuh dahimu. _Please quiet_."

Choromatsu bergidik ngeri ketika Karamatsu menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyentuh darinya, takut topinya akan dilepas sehingga identitasnya ketahuan.

Choromatsu segera menyeret dirinya mundur sejauh mungkin. "Ja-Ja-Jangan, _Niisan_!"

Karamatsu terkejut. Tangannya terhenti di udara. "Kenapa, Totty?"

"Po-Pokoknya jangan!" Choromatsu bersikukuh.

"Hei, hei, memangnya kenapa?"

"A … Aku tidak suka kita dekat-dekat seperti tadi!"

"Lho, kenapa?" Alis Karamatsu semakin terangkat. "Kita kan saudara, Totty. Apa salahnya dekat-dekat seperti tadi? Aku kan hanya ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhmu."

"Ta-Tapi …" Choromatsu menunduk, mencoba kembali berkilah. Otaknya begitu panas, nyaris konslet, hingga merembet ke wajahnya yang merah padam.

"… Aku menyukaimu, Karamatsu- _niisan_!"

 _Krik._

Kicep.

Karamatsu kicep, Choromatsu pun ikutan kicep.

"Eh …?"

Gawat gawat gawat. Bukan itu yang harusnya ia omongkan. Ia harus meluruskan semua ini. Lagipula jijik punya perasaan seperti itu pada saudara sendiri, apalagi pada Karamatsu.

"A-Anu … Karamatsu- _niisan_ …" Choromatsu mencoba menenangkan diri, menyadarkan Karamatsu yang masih mematung. "Bu-Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Oke, Totty. Oke … Aku paham." Karamatsu yang akhirnya sadar, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan senyum pamungkasnya. Tapi dari tubuhnya yang ngesot mengambil jarak, jelas Karamatsu juga merasa ilfil. "Aku paham kau menyukaiku, bahkan lebih dari seorang saudara. Tapi maaf, Totty. Karamatsu Girls yang kucari tentu adalah seorang wanita, bukanlah _my little brother_ seperti dirimu."

 _Jleb._

 _Jleb._

 _Jleb._

 _Shipper_ KaraTodo pasti patah hati.

 _Siapa juga yang mau sama kau, kampret?!_ batin Choromatsu dongkol, mengabaikan suara _kokoro_ para _shipper_ di luar sana yang hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Mou ii!_ Tjukup, tjukup! Sekarang yang harus dipikirkannya adalah membuat Karamatsu minggat dari kamar ini!

Bersuara imut layaknya Todomatsu, Choromatsu berucap seraya memainkan jarinya. " _Ne-Ne,_ Karamatsu- _niisan_ …"

" _Ye-Yes_ , Totty …?"

Ternyata Karamatsu masih merasa ilfil.

"Ta-tadi aku cek kotak P3K, ternyata plester penurun panasnya habis …" lanjut Choromatsu berlapis Totty. "Bisa tolong belikan?"

"Hm, demi adikku yang baik, tentu dengan senang hati akan kubelikan." Karamatsu mengenakan kacamatanya dan tersenyum sok—kali ini tidak pakai tanda kurung. Memang sok, sih.—ganteng. " _Wait me_ , _my little brother_. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu—"

Tetapi, Choromatsu sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi, ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya terjadi di depan mata.

Iya, 'itu'. 'ITU'.

 _Bohong, kan …? Ini bohong, kan?!_

Di belakang Karamatsu yang entah masih bicara apa seraya mengenakan jaketnya kembali, Todomatsu yang semula tertidur lelap di sofa akhirnya bangun dan duduk seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Dan tentu saja, di depan Karamatsu yang masih sempat-sempatnya bercermin padahal hanya ingin pergi ke _konbini_ , Choromatsu membeku di tempat dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dan yang lebih kaget—bagi Todomatsu—adalah pakaian terkece miliknya yang sekarang dipakai Choromatsu seenak udel.

 _"EEEEHHHH?"_

 _"EEEEHHHH?"_

 _"EEEEHHHH?"_

 _"EEEEHHHH?"_

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"_

Choromatsu dan Todomatsu saling berbalas 'eh'.

 _Ha-Habislah sudah …._

Choromatsu memutih di tempat. Tamat. _Dead end._ Tanpa disadari Karamatsu lagi.

 _A-Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_ Todomatsu membatin kala Choromatsu meratap dan ingin menghilang seperti debu. _Kenapa Choromatsu-_ niisan _mengenakan bajuku? Memangnya dia tidak punya baju lain, apa—_

Todomatsu tercenung ketika melihat kemeja hijau Choromatsu yang tersampir di depan kakinya.

 _Hooh …_ Todomatsu menatap Choromatsu seraya tersenyum mengejek. _Kau merasa kurang kece sampai mencoba bajuku segala, Choromatsu-_ niisan _~? Bukannya tempo hari kau pernah bilang kalau selera_ fashion _-ku begitu jelek, eh~?_

 _Kurang ajar!_ Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Todomatsu, Choromatsu memaki dalam hati. _Kenapa kau bangun di saat begini, Totty? Tidur sana! Dan jangan mengejekku—_

 _Cekrek!_

 _—dan jangan mengambil fotoku, kampreeettt!_

Puas melihat hasil jepretannya, Todomatsu kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku, kemudian menyingkap selimutnya diam-diam tanpa menarik perhatian.

 _Oi, oi, oi, kau mau apa?!_ Atensi Choromatsu tak lepas ketika Todomatsu meraih kemejanya.

Tak memedulikan sikap Choromatsu, Todomatsu memasukkan satu per satu lengannya ke lengan kemeja itu, kemudian mengancingkannya hingga di kerah.

 _Te-he._ Todomatsu mengedipkan mata dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, balasan untuk Choromatsu atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

 _TOTTYYYY!_

Todomatsu—yang kini berevolusi menjadi Choromatsu—menurunkan kedua kakinya, hingga menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian Karamatsu.

"Oh, ternyata yang tidur Choromatsu," ujar Karamatsu seraya memutar sedikit tubuhnya menghadap Todomatsu, tanpa menyadari bahwa urat-urat bermunculan di wajah Choromatsu.

 _Karamatsu geblek! Itu Totty, oi! Totty!_

"Dari tadi aku di sini, Karamatsu." Meniru gaya bicara Choromatsu yang sedikit kaku dan berat, Todomatsu menanggapi. "Kau sendiri tumben pulang jam segini?"

"Hm, hari ini terlalu terik bagi para Karamatsu Girls untuk berjalan-jalan di luar sehingga aku tak bisa memberikan _free hugs_ kepada mereka." Alasan. Padahal memang tidak ada yang sudi memeluknya. "Lagipula, Totty tadi bilang kalau dirinya sakit. Tentu aku harus merawatnya."

"Hee …" Todomatsu melirik Choromatsu yang masih berada di belakang Karamatsu seraya tersenyum manis penuh misteri. "Dia sakit? Tumben~"

 _Totty sialan!_ batin Choromatsu sembari menggertakkan gigi. _Jangan berbuat lebih dari ini, Totty! Kalau lebih dari ini, kutonjok kau!_

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Choromatsu?" tanya Karamatsu seraya menaikkan kacamatanya, heran. "Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkannya tidur dan membiarkannya menahan sakit seorang diri, _my brother_."

Todomatsu mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil. "Maaf, ya, soalnya aku …" Todomatsu mengambil sebuah papan entah dari mana dan meletakkan di lantai. "… habis melakukan 'ini'."

Choromatsu dan Karamatsu terperanjat ketika melihat papan besar vertikal yang pernah dibuatkan Osomatsu untuk Choromatsu.

Sebuah papan bergambar salah seorang Matsu yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hijau, dengan sekotak tisu di sampingnya, serta tulisan kanji besar-besar yang mengikutinya.

'Perhatian: Sedang Asyik C*li.'

 _MATI KAU, TOTTYYY!_

Todomatsu kembali meliriknya seraya tersenyum licik dan terkekeh di dalam hati, puas melihat Choromatsu yang seakan sedang disambar petir.

 _Hancur sudah hidupku …_ rutuk Choromatsu frustrasi. _Totty sialan! Dasar iblis bermuka dua!_ Kami-sama _, kenapa aku bisa punya saudara seperti dia?! Tolong lenyapkan saja anak ini beserta saya, toloooonggg!_

"Hm, oke, Choromatsu. Aku paham." Senyum pamungkas kembali dipasang, namun kali ini tengkuknya mengeluarkan keringat. Semoga saja jaket kulit yang dikenakan Karamatsu tidak membuatnya mati kepanasan. "Kalau kau memang suka, lakukan saja—"

"A-A-A … Karamatsu- _niisan_." Choromatsu langsung memotong seraya menarik bahu Karamatsu. Dia tidak mau Totty merasa di atas angin dengan mencemarkan nama baiknya secara terus-menerus. Lagipula, kenapa Karamatsu tidak ilfil? Ini jelas-jelas menjijikan! "Ingat, plester penurun panas …?"

"Ah, tentu, _my brother_." Karamatsu mengibaskan rambut sok kece. "Akan segera kubelikan. Tunggulah lima menit, _my little brother_. Aku akan bergegas ke _konbini_ dengan kecepatan—"

"Iya, iya. Sudah, cepat belikan sana." Tanpa bisa berpura-pura lemas lagi, Choromatsu mendorong punggung Karamatsu keluar kamar. "Lama-lama sedikit juga tak apa, kok. Pergi sana."

 _Blam!_ Pintu kamar ia geser dengan keras.

Kini, hanya Choromatsu dan Todomatsu yang tersisa di dalam kamar. Mereka masih tetap di tempat, hening sejenak, sebelum Choromatsu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dengan melangkah cepat menghampiri Todomatsu.

"Sialan kau, Totty!" Choromatsu menarik kerah kemeja hijaunya yang dikenakan Todomatsu hingga membuat Todomatsu berdiri. Wajahnya berubah galak, siap menerkam Todomatsu bila dia berani melawan. "Apa yang barusan kalau lakukan tadi, hah?! Kau mempermalukan diriku!"

"Heeh … Kau kan memang pernah melakukan itu, C*limatsu." Dengan senyum seimut senyum kucing, Todomatsu menghina. "Lagipula, aku ingin sedikit balas dendam karena telah memakai pakaianku seenak dengkulmu."

 _Ku … Kurang ajar!_

"Dengar, Totty!" Choromatsu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Todomatsu. "Kalau kau sampai memberitahukan ini pada semua orang, kubunuh kau! Simpan ini rapat-rapat di otakmu dan bawa ini ke kuburmu!"

"Huh, siapa yang mau~?" dengus Todomatsu. "Fotomu yang tadi akan kusebarkan di Twiter, lho~"

"HAPUS SEKARANG FOTO ITU, TOTTY!"

"Kembalikan bajuku dulu, baru kuhapus!" ujar Todomatsu tak kalah emosi, walau tak mungkin dia menepati janji itu. "Aku tak sudi lama-lama pakai baju cupu ini, _Niisan_! Mana bau lagi!"

"Jangan menghina, Totty!" balas Choromatsu. "Justru bajumu yang norak, tahu!"

"Siapa yang peduli?! Dan lagi, kalau memang norak, kenapa kau memakainya?!" tandas Todomatsu seraya berusaha melepakan diri, takut mati tercekik. "Dasar penjilat!"

"Aku bukan penjilat!" Emosi Choromatsu sudah mendidih. Rasanya ia ingin menggantung Todomatsu saat ini juga. "Pokoknya kembalikan kemejaku dan hapus foto itu, To— Uwaaa!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debuman yang menggema di kamar, membuat boneka daruma ala Rusia hampir jatuh dari atas lemari.

Dan pas sekali, saat itu pintu kembali dibuka.

" _I'm sorry, my brothers_." Sosok Karamatsu dengan wajah sok gantengnya muncul dari balik pintu. "Uangku ketinggalan di me—"

Kalimat Karamatsu terhenti, ketika menyaksikan dua sosok manusia yang sedang memandangnya cengo dari lantai tempat mereka terjatuh.

Choromatsu terbaring di lantai dalam posisi terlentang. Topinya pun terlepas dan terlempar entah ke mana. Todomatsu sebaliknya. Ia terduduk di atas badan Choromatsu. Dan yang membuat miris bahkan sampai tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata adalah; semua kancing di kemeja Choromatsu dan Todomatsu terbuka, memperlihatkan dada mereka yang sama sekali tidak bidang.

Dada terekspos …

Posisi ambigu …

Para _fujoshi_ pun _nosebleed_.

Masih menjadi misteri bagaimana sorot mata Karamatsu ketika melihat peristiwa itu akibat kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Namun yang pasti, setelah empat detik menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, Karamatsu menutup pintu. Langsung, tegas, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, dan dengan langkah cepat, dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepertinya kejadian yang dialami kedua saudaranya itu mengingatkannya pada insiden dirinya yang dulu.

 _Ittai, ittai, ittai._.

.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

 _「_ _Belum, oi!_ _」_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aloha!_ Aia Masanina kembali dalam waktu yang relatif cepat, dan kali ini membawakan sebuah _fic_ humor.

Humor, lho, humor! Dengan _third POV_. Akhirnya ada perkembangan! Yei! /goyang pom-pom/

Entahlah, episode 16 bagian akhir begitu berkesan bagi saya. Dan akhirnya saya membayangkan, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi pada Matsu yang lain? Langsung saja saya ketik selama lebih dari setengah hari.

Kenapa Karamatsu yang menjadi tokoh utama di sini alih-alih Jyushimatsu? Karena saya tidak bisa menulis karakter Jyushimatsu yang begitu ceria dan heboh. Maafkan saya, para penggemar Jyushimatsu. /sungkem/

Humornya terlalu garing, ya? Banyak kata-kata yang terkesan menghina _chara_ , ya? Maafkan saya. Silakan tumpahkan segala perasaan Anda di kotak _review_.

Sekian dari saya. Setelah ini, saya akan menempuh ujian dengan tenang. Doakan saya agar semuanya berjalan lancar dan hasilnya memuaskan.

Silakan tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , dan silakan pula membaca bagian tambahan di bawah ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Then ...**_

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah girang memberi makan kucing-kucing liar di taman, Ichimatsu akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

Ia menguap, melepas sandalnya tanpa dirapikan, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju tangga dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk. Dinaikinya satu per satu anak tangga, sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan langkah begitu melihat seseorang sedang menuruni tangga dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Ia tak berniat memanggil, namun matanya tak lepas dari Karamatsu yang tidak sok kece seperti biasanya. Alih-alih menyapa Ichimatsu, Karamatsu terus melangkah melewatinya, dengan tampang aneh yang baru kali ini Ichimatsu lihat.

Ichimatsu mulai kepo. Apa yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada di rumah?

Berbekal insting yang sama tajamnya dengan kucing, Ichimatsu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa di tempat inilah asal-muasal Karamatsu berubah menjadi aneh. Perlahan digesernya pintu, kemudian ia mengintip ke dalam.

"Ini salahmu, Totty! Gara-gara kau, dia jadi salah paham!"

"Kenapa jadi aku?! Kan semua ini berawal dari kau, Choromatsu- _niisan_!"

"Tapi kau yang menindihku dari menarik kancing bajuku hingga terlepas begini! Ini memang salahmu, Totty!"

"Sejak kapan itu jadi bajumu? Dan lagi, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, tahu!"

"Pokoknya cepat berdiri!"

"Tunggu, kembalikan dulu bajuku—"

 _GRAK!_

Choromatsu dan Todomatsu berjengit kaget ketika mendengar pintu kamar digeser dengan keras. Pelan-pelan mereka menoleh, menatap horor pada Ichimatsu yang diam seribu bahasa, dengan aura hitam yang menguar. Posisi mereka yang masih juga ambigu, ditambah dengan kedua tangan Todomatsu yang mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan Choromatsu, membuat Ichimatsu makin naik pitam saja.

"Choromatsu- _niisan_ …" Mengabaikan Todomatsu yang memasang wajah ketakutan, Ichimatsu menyunggingkan senyum tersadis yang dimilikinya, menatap Choromatsu layaknya seorang psikopat. "Ayo kita bicara …"

Choromatsu hanya bisa mengkeret di tempat seraya menjerit di dalam hati.

Semoga Ichimatsu tidak kembali mencakarnya seperti kemarin malam.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Owat … ta**_

* * *

Ujung-ujungnya, saya memasukkan ChoroIchi juga. /wut/


End file.
